Selka
Selka (singular. Pluralised either as s''elka,'' s''elkas, selkae,'' or s''elki'' depending on regional culture) are a sapient, semi-aquatic, seal-like species of humanoids created by the blood god Kirron in the Age of Monsters.Kirron creates the Selka and Yimbo, the Selka Guardian - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4872684 Description Selka are neither quite seals, nor are they quite humans. They are creatures holding aspects of both species with just enough unique features to set them on their own. They stand on average 4 cm shorter than humans, stand upright on their hind legs on the land, and hold the usual humanoid shape. Their round, big-eyed, sharp-toothed, whiskered faces and thin layer of fur on their skin relates them in appearance to seals, as does their bodies' bias to place fat with subcutaneous reserves, giving them a commonly blubbery and heavyset appearance compared to toned humans. The way their blubber is distributed streamlines the usual folds that occur in humans, reducing their drag in the water at the cost of agility on land. Selka limbs are unremarkable at first but have strange features up close. Their arms are similar to a human's, except the radius and ulna bones fan out slightly towards the middle, making their forearms flatter and broader. In addition, their fingers are webbed up to the first joint. The additional surface area provides more control and leverage when moving in water. Their powerful, if mostly human legs end in unusually large feet, providing yet more speed when swimming. Selka that have been out of the water for long enough show streaks of moisture on their fur running from their eyes much alike to exaggerated streams of tears. Most selka cultures put this down to the residual sadness their kind felt when their creation celebration with Kirron ended. However, the streaks are actually the result of naturally produced mucus that keeps their eyes clean and lubricated. Behaviour Selka are foremost social creatures. Their natural inclination is to group together into tribal groups for safety, cooperation, and companionship. Primitive nomadic tribes of selka swim up and down bodies of water, stopping at lengthy intervals to shelter, rest, and to stage hunts and forages. Their adaptation to swimming and diving means that water borne food makes up the majority of their diets, with food from the land being mainly supplemental or ceremonial. The behaviour within and between selka tribes varies wildly by region. Lower population areas or areas with plenty of food tend towards fluid territorial lines and a live-and-let-live attitude between tribes, understanding by courtesy not to interrupt one another. Scarcity or overpopulation solidifies territorial lines, which are defended much more strongly and often violently. In spite of basic competitive behaviour bringing out the barbaric aspects of selka, their individual psychology shows a consistent pattern of playfulness and irreverence where the situation allows. Kirron's instruction to 'earn as much fun as you can' is present throughout virtually every selka's mind and informs all their philosophies in some way or another. The most common interpretation of the instruction is to take one's own responsibilities seriously -- but to not take life in general too seriously. Rare is the selka that is strict, stuffy, and sanctimonious. Bodily Adaptations Selka sport a number of advantageous physiological features. Myth derives these features as blessings of the blood by Kirron when the selka were first created. In truth, such features are similar to the antecedent seals the selka are derived from, though whether Kirron had a hand in the adaptation of the seals or whether their original adaptations just caught his eye is unknown. Fur and Blubber The obvious adaptations are selka blubber reserves and fur, both of which allow selka to comfortably live and swim unclothed in the cold climates of south-east Atokhekwoi and even nearer to the polar regions thereof. Selka that live in colder climates naturally store more blubber and grow more fur, while selka that approach the tropics are leaner and have the thinnest fur. Few to no selka willingly live between the tropics due to discomfort, overheating, and larger predators in the great hooflands of north-eastern Atokhekwoi. Management of high body temperatures through panting and heat exchange into limbs fall short of healthy thermoregulation in such climates. Diving Adaptations There are few land-dwelling animals that can dive and hunt under the water with the effectiveness of selka. Their body shape is as optimised as it can be for streamlined swimming while retaining bipedal movement on land. Their ears, eyes, trachea, and lungs are strengthened and uniquely adapted to avoid the adverse affects of high pressure and pressure changes. Their bodies have a greater tolerance to lactic acid which grants them endurance for strong and protracted periods of physical activity -- mostly swimming. Their greatest diving adaptation, however, is their circulatory system. Selka blood holds more oxygen than land mammal blood, and selka have dense reservoirs of blood vessels in their body with which to store even more oxygenated blood. With extensive dives, selka even reduce blood flow to all of their body but the heart, the brain, and the lungs, their muscles relying on oxygen from reserved blood. This all adds up to allowing a selka to hold their breath underwater for periods of time that would drown any land mammal many times over. Sleep Buoyancy One adaptation that the selka did not inherit from their antecedents was the ability to put half their brain sleep while in the water. However, their bodies are capable of safely floating on the surface of the water and sleeping with arms interlocked with companions to prevent drifting apart. Due to the dangers of the oceans, travelling selka employ the same strategies of putting one or more of their number on watch shifts during the night to look out for ambushes. Whiskers Both male and female selka grow a set of whiskers above their mouth which flare out when tensed. Flared out selka whiskers have an incredible tactile sensitivity used for detecting vibrations while underwater. This allows them to detect nearby underwater movement, even in the dark, and use that information to judge whether it is being caused by predator or prey. The whiskers do not have acute sensitivity in the air, though they are sometimes used to quickly judge wind direction. Some keen selka can even use their whiskers to judge weather conditions if trained to do so. Seal Empathy The physical similarity between selka and feral seals give them a natural affinity for one another. While seals lack the intelligence of selka, they generally get along and even play together if the situation suits. Seals are a prime candidate for selka to domesticate as animals when and if they learn how. Notable Tribes * The Grottu Tribe * The Hyummin Tribe * The Ubbo Tribe * The Wuhdige Tribe * The Kayuk Tribe * The River Mouth Tribe Naming Conventions "I intended their linguistics to favour 'sh', 'f', 'o', 'yo', and 'u' sounds mostly. Other folks have developed their own namings more or less based on the names of the 1st generation Selka. The Wuhdige sound like they're going kinda Hawaiian(?) Just a wild guess there. You can apply whatever you like as long as it doesn't sound to staccato, if you know what I'm getting at. Their words don't twang so much." - Muttonhawk For reference, the first generation of selka were Viyoh, Antorophu, Uraph, Hoshaf, Ephrish, Dheansaff, Hulphay, Felsoff, Nevuah, Nuhuansoph, Thumfaten and Ethrevith. References Category:Sapient Species Category:Life